


death closes (almost) all

by NotSummer



Series: Vyirin Legacy [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Immortality, Murder, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: No one expects to wake up from being stabbed in the heart when their corpse left on the forest floor of Yavin IV. Now, Ilia races to hunt down the person who knows her new secret... and eliminate them.





	death closes (almost) all

Ilia missteps when the rock shifts unexpectedly under her foot. The Revanite Vindicator takes full advantage and swings. Off guard, her red bladed pikesaber does not meet the Revanite’s sickly yellow blade in time.

She watched the saber blade dig deep into her chest, and when the Revanite drags it out of her body, she collapses, her knees hitting the forest floor. She can feel herself dying. There’s no one to look to for aid: she had stalked off during an argument in camp between Rai and Kaivaa. She’s alone and no one knows she’s out here.

The Revanite takes off his mask to grin, and Ilia’s last thought is a burst of irritation that this Revanite still has teenage acne.

 

Her eyes open.

She scrabbles at her armor, peering through the singed hole where the lightsaber had plunged, and… there’s no wound. Not even a hint of her injury.

She remembers dying. It hurt- quite a bit, right until it didn’t. She remembers the sense of peace that had infused right until she had opened her eyes.

She knows this feeling: she’s felt it before. From the time she hunted down the ghost of Andru and the second time she had confronted Thanaton.

She had convinced herself she was only unconscious then. Iliahe can't lie to herself now.

It would figure: the Sith who hadn’t wanted immortality couldn’t die.

She knew she wasn’t aging. The Dark wears at its users, and Sith age quickly. It’s why masks are always in vogue in the Empire, of course. Ilia, however, still looked 19.

Not dying was another matter entirely.

 

Well. There’s one thing she can do with this information: keep it hidden.

She tracks her quarry through the brush until she finds the smug bastard gloating to his friends. A mix of Sith and Jedi. Foregoing stealth, she hops into a tree and looks down. She studies the group. Tipsy. Rowdy. Celebrating. Easy prey.

Should the footing be stable, of course.

She glares off into the distance. Her bitter sense of humor was much funnier when it wasn’t directed at her.

She drops the 40 feet right into the center of the camp.

“Did you really think you could kill me?”

The Revanite stumbles back, his eyes wide with confusion. “But! But I checked! You were dead. I felt you die!”

“I have conquered Death itself,” she retorts.

A burst of lightning kills the two Revanite Jedi to her right before they can block the Dark tendrils with their blades. She ignites her saberpike in one hand, the dragon tipped blade hissing menacingly as she drags the tip along the ground, igniting the dirt and grass. She pulls out Kallig’s blade as well: the dual headed dragon blade that had inspired her own staff. The last Revanite Jedi in the group is the first to engage her. His own twin blades are far more agile than her staff and dual blade, but she has experience and reach. She blocks each of his blows with her dual saber, and uses the staff to swing around and bisect his chest.

His body hasn’t even hit the ground before she’s using her blades to ward off a lightning strike from the sorcerer in the group. The marauder is already jumping to engage, but Ilia, holding her lightsabers in an x in front of her, angles her blades to deflect the lightning into the Marauder. The woman shouts, and misses her jump, landing badly. From her limp, she sprained an ankle landing like that.

The Revanite she’s after is a juggernaut, and he advanced slowly, prowling towards the fire. Ilia eyes him, but summons a Force Drain as the sorcerer prepares another strike. The sorcerer dies, and the ground around him turns into a patch of completely dead dirt, the bushes shriveled and wilted as they flop to the ground. The dead grass crunches as the sunken and mummified corpse hits the ground and Ilia smiles.

The last two circle her, and Ilia smiles, baring her teeth at the human and the pureblood. She sweeps her sabers along the ground, throwing sparks up into their faces, and as they flinch, she slides into the shadows.

Stealth is such a useful tool.

Her pike’s blade sparks out of the marauder's chest, and her body hits the ground. Part of Ilia’s mind is amused that the red skin she probably prided herself on so well matches the crimson flowers her dead body crushed.

Now only her quarry is left. He shifts into a Soresu stance and Ilia tsks. “Luck can’t help you now.”

“There is no such thing as luck,” he retorts.

Ilia’s mouth twitches as she circles closer. The camp fire between them lights up her features and darkens the shadows, giving her a frightful countenance. “Oh? Learned that from the Jedi did you? Such weakness. I’ll tell you the lesson I learned from Master Rai.”

He starts, looking surprised, and Ilia leaps through the fire, knocking him down. She turns off her own blades as she calls his to her own hand.  The red blade had a purple tint: what a lovely color.

She looks down at him, using the Force to keep him still as she serenely recites, her robes still on fire, “Victory at any cost.”

And drives his own blade through his heart, mimicking the blow he used on her.

She clenches the Force around her armor, creating localized vacuums and snuffing out the fire. She surveys the camp, with the new gouges in the ground, the sandy soil turned to glass and the circle of death from her Force Drain.

She smiles, and disappears into the night, contemplating the things she has learned.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> An attempt was made at writing a fight scene


End file.
